


Listen.

by PraiseGodtiss



Category: Sherlock (TV), bbc - Fandom, fic - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, sheryperl is dead, theres a homestuck skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseGodtiss/pseuds/PraiseGodtiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to pay a little visit to Sherlocks grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. This be my first Johnlock angst fluff...thing. I hope you enjoy?

John Watson stood at the foot of a grave.  
A grave with a dark marble headstone.   
The grave of the best man he ever knew.  
He looked upon this grave and saw just a few withered flowers.  
Moriarty surely had done it. He had ruined Sherlock Holmes.  
Ruined him enough for him to take his own life.  
Ruined him enough that not even Lestrade had come. There would have been signs if he had.  
Lestrade would always leave something. Little trinkets wherever he went. Sentiment. Little odd things, like that Rubik/Sudoku combo cube that Sherlock would fiddle with for a bit until he threw it at the wall.   
John crouched at the edge of this grave.   
He closed his eyes.  
He imagined Sherlock's dark curly hair.  
He imagined his crooked smiles' when he made a new deduction.  
He imagined his ice blue eyes.  
His eyes that would never blink again.  
His smiles that would never show up on Sherlocks sharp face again.  
He thought of the flat where they had lived together for the longest time.  
He thought of how empty it would be.  
How quiet.   
He opened his eyes.   
Rubbed the dirt near the gravestone.  
"You left without me, didn't you? Just like you always do, never giving a thought to what i have to say. But you did listen to me sometimes, right?   
"My dull old boring thoughts would give you an answer to a case.  
"And dont you dare try to tell me those were fake. Don't you DARE."  
John closed his eyes again, blinking rapidly, trying to dispel the tears gathering on his eyelashes.  
"You never let me tell you the most important thing, did you Sherlock? Always too caught up in that brilliant mind of yours. Always moving too fast and just leaving others- me behind.  
"Well, I suppose youre not going anywhere anymore are you?"  
Johns voice cracked.  
"Well then Mr. Sherlock Holmes, listen up.  
"I never got to tell you that I love you, you idiot."


End file.
